Salvation
by MissesTrinity
Summary: Elena Pierce grew up in Candor where she had lived an honest and happy life. A few days before the Choosing Ceremony, tragedy strikes her family and she is thrown into a world of the unknown. As Elena slowly uncovers the lies that have been embedded in her supposedly honest life, will she also be able to uncover her salvation in a man who has damned himself? Can she save him too?


**DISCLAIMER!** I sadly do not own any of the Divergent characters, I only own my OCs.

And just a side note, the Eric in my story is based off the movie Eric.. However, the details and way the story goes will combine parts from the book and movie. I would also love any suggestions, questions, or thoughts. Please nothing out right rude, but constructive criticism is always welcome and I love reviews!

Also, so sorry to my An Outlaw's Angel fans.. This story has been so stuck in my head that I couldn't focus on Chelsea and Chibs, but I plan to have a new chapter posted in the next few days!

* * *

"You will pick Dauntless." The woman purred in that sickly sweet voice she had with that big fake smile plastered on her make up clad face, causing my eyes to roll automatically. "Once there, you will go on about initiation like Dauntless is where you wish to be, you will strive to be the top of your class." She stopped for a moment and looked me over in disdain. "You'll need help to get there though. Befriend one of the leaders, you'll figure out who when you see him. He will train you in private. With his help, you'll shine through. Use your divergence to sift through the others, picking off Divergents as you find them." She swooped in like a hawk, manipulative smile in place, "If you fail me, I won't be so kind as to recruit little Izabella and look over her aptitude test results as I have your's."

My blood started to boil as I pictured my little sister, I started to snicker in disbelief, "You call this kindness?" She stood up straight, lips falling into a tight line. This was a woman who never liked to be challenged and here she was.. Trying to control what she feared most. That was like trying to put a leash on a Great White. _It. Just. Doesn't. Work._ "There's a reason you didn't test Amity." I pushed her back as lightly as I could so I could stand, but the force was undeniably laced in the hate my voice held, "I'll do your bidding for my sister's sake, but one day.. I'll rise against you."

I brushed past her without a second glance and just when I had almost made it into the Choosing Ceremony with everyone else to decide their fates within the faction system, her voice stopped me. "Is that a threat?"

I smirked as I slowly looked around at her. Jeanine Matthews stood there with her proper bleach blonde hair stuck in place. I let out a light chuckle when I saw her eyebrow raise tremendously, daring me to test her. She used too much hairspray just like she used too much make up. "It's a promise."

I turned back to leave and the last thing I heard leave her mouth was, "I'll just have to find another way to keep you in check I suppose."

As soon as the door shut behind me, shielding me from her calculating eyes, I was engulfed in a sea of people. I anxiously searched the room for my father and Izzy, trying to sift through all the various shades of black, white, blue, yellow, red, and grey. "Tata!" I smiled as the small voice filled my ears, rushing in the direction it came from my blonde hair flying around in my wake.

"Hey kid." I smile as I reach for her hand in the sea of faces, pulling her to me as I crouch infront of her angelic face. It kills me that I'll be leaving her and my father in our own private moment of tragedy. In Candor we don't believe in secrecy and deceit, but in our home.. We believe we have the right to grieve in our own time and in our own way before our faction consumes our thoughts. "You know I love you, right?" It comes out as a whisper. She nods.

A hand falls on my shoulder and I sigh in content. Only my father's touch could bring me comfort in a moment like this. "I'm very proud of you, my sassy smartass daughter." The look in his eyes tells me he knows I won't be returning home with them and the thought makes my heart ache. "You'll do great and I will always have your back. No matter where this path takes you."

I kiss Izzy's forehead and pass her hand over to my father, "Mother always said I was going to be someone's gift in pretty packaging.. Why?" My voice breaks as her angular face comes to mind. The way her lips had an automatic pout and her big doe eyes that she had passed along.

He gives me a longing look, like he's envisioning her as well. "This was a path that was chosen for you from birth. The choice was not our's to make if we wished to be apart of your life." A single tear slides down his scruffy cheek. He pulled me in for one final hug and placed a kiss on top of my head. "Now go."

I closed my eyes as I broke away from the embrace of my family and went to stand between two other dependents who would get to choose their fate today, unlike myself. I recognized one of them, he was a Candor who over the years I had grown quite close to in more ways than one. "Hey Jesse."

"Elena?" He questioned, his blue eyes peering into my emerald ones. "Holy shit! It's good to see you again." Jesse had hair that was almost as dark as the night and was pulled back into a ponytail. I knew girls that would envy him for his raven locks. A memory flashed behind my eyes for a moment as I remembered what it felt like as I tangled my hands through it to pull him to me. He smiled brightly, too brightly, probably recalling the same memories I accidentally had.

I smiled in return, not acknowledging the thoughts that filled my mind. I looked to my right to see a Amity girl with bright white teeth and just smiling away. I wondered momentarily if she had an on off switch for the smile, but figured it was broken if she did.. Permanently stuck in on mode. "What's your name?"

She looked at me with light in her eyes, probably surprised a Candor would even acknowledge an Amity. It was a rare sight indeed. "Iris, like the flower." Her voice was light and reminded me of a lullaby.

"Shoulda known." I laughed. I saw the confusion start to creep into her eyes, her smile never faltered though. "I mean.. Amity likes the whole idea of keeping it simple and giving thanks to the Earth."

The confusion was gone so quick that it was almost as if it had never even been there to begin with as she nodded her head vigorously.

I sighed deeply as I let my thoughts finally pull me under as Marcus Eaton started calling up dependents who would be initiates by night fall. I don't remember thinking about anything specific, just let my mind get lost in the nothingless I was feeling.. So when my name was called, I didn't hear it. Jesse had to give me a slight nudge and by slight nudge I mean.. Jesse had to almost throw me to the stage. I took the knife in a robotic motion and put just enough pressure to slice my palm.

Without looking, I stuck my hand out and heard the sizzle of my blood sealing my fate into the hot coals. "Dauntless." Marcus said in a bored tone.

I heard the crowd erupt in cheers from my new faction, if I made it in, and I looked to see the remaining family I had in the Candor section. Izzy was crying silently, clutching to my father who was smiling a proud smile with his eyes full of love, adoration, and hope. I could only hope that one day my father would explain it to her and that Izzy would come to understand my reasons.

The rest of the ceremony went by in a haze, the only things I was aware of was that Iris had chosen to stay with her family in Amity, I found myself to be quite jealous of her, and Jesse had also chosen Dauntless. The only reason I knew this was because he started his Dauntless acts early, by boldly taking my hand in his and giving it a reassuring squeeze. I knew what he was trying to convey to me, that we would be alright and would get through it together. But I wasn't sure if I could convey the same to him.. For all I knew, he could be Divergent and if he was, I would have to do away with him. So I let him comfort me in hopes that it would comfort him. Because in these past few moments all I could think was that I wished she would have just given me the same fate she had chosen for my mother just a few days ago.. I wished she would have just killed me.

As we ran down the stairs and away from the crowd the Choosing Ceremony had created, Jesse never let my hand go. I got the feeling that Jesse was going to try and pull me through the initiation process. Those thoughts were confirmed when he threw me onto his back, causing me to get a nice mouth full of hair, and told me to hold on as the train approached, "Don't let go, Elena." I nodded as I realized why he had thrown me onto his back. All the Dauntless members, the Dauntless-born initiates, and the transfer initiates were keeping as close a stride with the train as they could before throwing their body weight into the side of the train and pulling themselves all the way in. Everyone from Candor knew I was a slow runner and Jesse knew I wouldn't be able to catch the train on my own.

Once we had made it safely on the train, I unhooked my legs from around him and let myself fall backwards.. Almost out of the train when I felt someone reach out and grab me, my upper body blowing in the wind outside. It was a Dauntless-born initiate. His hair was a mop of gorgeous brown curls and his eyes were so intense I couldn't bring myself to look away.

I heard someone clear their throat and looked over to see Jesse giving me an amused look, "Cat finally got your tongue, Elena?"

I glared at him coolly while the strange guy pulled me back into the train, "Bite me, Jesse." I brushed off the invisible dust and straightened out my white blouse and readjusted the tight black tank top I had on underneath.

"You'd like that too much." Jesse smirked.

I turned away from him to the guy who saved me and offered a small smile for greeting. "Name's Elena. Thanks for not letting me fall to my death."

"Where's my thanks?" Jesse complained in a childlike voice.

The guy smirked at the two of us and extended me his hand which I gingerly took. I thought he might break my small one. "Brett." He only held my hand for a few moments, but I could feel the confidence radiating off him. "No need to thank me. We couldn't lose the best looking transfer before we even get to the compound."

Yep. There that confidence is.

"Awh, man. Brett, you already hitting on the squirt?" The squirt? I looked in the direction the voice came and found a guy with short dirty blonde hair and a permanent smirk resting on his face, also a Dauntless-born. Were all the people born in Dauntless this attractive?

"Only slightly." Brett grinned. I could get use to a smile like that. "Elena, this is Zachary my idiot friend. Zachary, this is the clumsy Candor transfer."

I nodded my head in acceptance, but before I could responded someone else did. "Hey! Don't talk about my best friend like that." When that voice registered in my ears, I turned around excitedly. "It's not her fault she's vertically challenged."

Her hair was a fiery red that came to just below her shoulders and was straight as a board. " _Jill!_ " I couldn't help the scream that busted through my lips. I would have put my life on the fact that Jill was going to go to Erudite seeing as that was her result on the aptitude test, but I couldn't have been happier to be proven wrong.

"Hey bitch." She smirked, pulling me into a hug. I giggled as her breath tickled my ear, "After you take that for a test drive, toss me the keys." I was beyond thankful that she said it low enough that no one seemed to hear. Jill pulled back and gave me a sly wink, slapping me on the ass on her way by.

I turned and watched her briefly as she introduced herself to Brett and Zachary. Jill stood at 5' 7" which was about six inches taller than me and her pale skin made her hair remind me of the scorching flames to a fire. She had her mother's brown eyes that seemed to glow with flecks of gold embedded in them.

I felt the security of Jesse's hand sliding in mine so he could pull me towards the back of the train. I looked up to him with a small smile, "You don't have to take care of me, Jess." I stood on my tippy toes to place a light kiss to his jaw line cause I couldn't get to his cheek. "It's not your job."

Not letting go of my hand, Jesse slid down the wall to the floor. I looked at him quizzically just before he pulled me down into his lap. I guess he felt my body tense up because his next words surprised me. "Elena, I know what you and I are." He rested his forehead onto my tangled hair. "I won't get in the way of your fun, but I made a promise to your father and mother that I would protect you."

We fell silent as his words hung heavy over us, the weight of them trying to sink in. I smiled over at Brett who was rolling his eyes at Jill's pushy ways. I guess my smile didn't meet my eyes because he raised an eyebrow at me in return, glancing at Jesse's arms wrapped tightly around me. I smiled once again and left it at that.

No one would ever be able to understand the things that bonded Jesse and I together, it was something the two of us had tried to fight for the past year.. To no avail.

The warmth that radiated from him was starting to lull me off to sleep when all of a sudden I heard someone call out, "Get ready!" Followed by an uproar from the transfer initiates.

Jill rushed over and grabbed me by the hands, pulling me upright. "You gotta jump." Her eyes were wide and pleading as she looked between Jesse and myself.

"I gotta what?!" I asked, my face scrunching up in confusion. I know this bitch didn't just tell me to jump off of a moving train, seven stories up. As I looked around though, I noticed everyone was indeed jumping from the train. There were all kinds of screams as they did so. Some from fear and some from exhilaration. "Fuck me." I groaned, picturing myself running, jumping, and smacking into the side of the wall before I fell to my untimely death.

I heard a deep chuckle from behind me, "I'd love to, but first we gotta get your ass on that roof." I looked around helplessly as Brett advanced towards me. When I tried to back away, Jesse caught me as Jill jumped across the gap between where we were and where we needed to be.

"Let's do this!" Zachary shouted with too much enthusiasm for my liking as I felt three pairs of hands grab me before tossing me out into the air.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" I screamed before landing hard on the rooftop that seemed to be covered in gravel. I groaned as I rolled to a stop. "I think I would have preferred my untimely death." I whispered as I pushed myself up to see where the bitch that abandoned me and the assholes that threw me from a moving train had landed.

Brett and Zachary were a tangled mess and Jill was helping Jesse up, both brushing gravel off the other. It was hard not to laugh at the former two while watching them try to get up with out tripping over the other, but I held my glare steady on all four of them.

I went to say a smartass comment about all the ways their little spur of the moment plan could have gone on wrong when I was silenced. "Gather round!"

I picked myself up, still glaring at the four of them as they came to stand by me. Jill did what Jill does though and ignored my protests of being near her and hooked arms with me, while Jesse ruffled my hair from the other side of her, and Brett wrapped an arm around my shoulders while giving me a dangerous smirk. Zachary had wandered over to the other Dauntless-born.

I tried my best to ignore Jill poking me in the stomach and faced forward to see two guys standing up on the ledge of the building, acting as if it was the most comfortable thing they had ever done. The one with dark hair was even bouncing around on the balls of his feet. I was watching him curiously, thinking that he reminded me a lot of Peter, the guy who broke my heart back at Candor, when his head snapped up in my direction. I gasped and automatically turned into Brett's chest in hopes of hiding my face from his hard, calculating eyes. It was Peter and by the looks of it, Dauntless had changed him.

"Maybe you two can have a hot and heavy reunion." Jill whispered in my ear. I smirked at her and just couldn't stop myself from taking a peek at him again.

Deciding that I had no reason to avoid him, I turned back to face the two head on and focused on the one who had just jumped down from the ledge. My breath caught in my throat as our gazes met. His hard and cold, mine confused and intrigued. I subconsciously licked my lips as I took in his appearance. He had blonde hair that was slicked back on top and shaved down at the sides. He had these blue eyes that pierced right through me. They weren't your normal blue though, they were almost a clear blue. Like crystal. He had a piercing above one of his eyebrows and tattoos down his neck, the sight made me bite my lip. I wouldn't mind getting to know him.

"Elena! Go." Brett snapped, shoving me towards the front where I could feel everyone's eyes following me.

I jumped as I finally heard _his_ voice. I don't know why I was so zoned out during all of this when Izzy's life was hanging in the balance. "Usually we want you all to decide who jumps first. To show who is actually Dauntless." He turned his ice hard eyes on me, "However, this year the first jumper has been chosen at random." He took a few steps towards me, on separated by a mere six inches. " _You_."

The way his eyes held mine and the way he specifically called me out, I knew he was the leader Jeanine had told me about. This gorgeous, almost God-like, man was the one she wanted me to befriend and spend all my free time with. Looks like I was going to get to know him after all.. _Great._ Based on the way the Dauntless-born had jumped at the sound of his voice told me that this was a man who was not to be taken lightly and that I should steer clear of getting to know him in _that_ way.

However, the way his crystal eyes held mine.. I knew it would be like fighting a siren's call. Damn near impossible. I found myself whispering to him, "I have to jump off the roof?" I made my voice shake a little, in hopes of pulling him in with the whole 'Damsel in Distress' game so many girls love to play.

He just smirked and stepped away from me, allowing Peter to out stretch his hand to help me up. I closed my eyes tightly, willing the strength to make it through initiation to come to me now. I didn't open my eyes as I slowly pulled my Candor blouse over my head and let it be thrown to the side. I heard a few wolf whistles.. Which honestly gave me some of the strength I needed to get through this.

I opened my eyes to see Peter's mouth was slightly open and his eyes grew a few shades darker as he took in the sight of me. I looked down nervously and realized what all the commotion was about. My breasts were practically falling out of the tight top and it only covered a couple inches of my stomach. "Damn it, baby." I knew it was Brett who made the comment.

I gave Peter a small teasing smirk as I looked up at him through my long eyelashes to which he gladly returned. "I don't plan on dying up here of old age, Initiate. Time to jump." The leader's voice demanded, which only caused me to roll my eyes in annoyance.

Huffing, I finally took Peter's large hand. He pulled me up with ease, but before I could gain my balance he used his free hand to push me over the other side and into the Dauntless Compound. "Oh shiiiiiiit!" I screamed while doing front flips all the way until I found myself flying upwards.

Confusion spread over me as I kept bouncing back up before I realized I had fallen into a giant net. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." I groaned. I couldn't see anything because my eyes had not yet adjusted to the dark so when the net suddenly gave way causing me to roll to the side I let another scream out.

"Now.. She was pushed." Finally two faces came into light. There was a girl with blonde hair and a guy that was smiling fondly at her with dark eyes.

"Are you ever going to let it go, Six?" He growled, playfully. "Stiffs never jump first. It was a legitimate question. Get over it already."

I watched them bicker for a few seconds more as I silently seethed and fumbled trying to get out of the net when the guy grabbed me under both arms and pulled me down to solid ground. "What's your name?" He asked while I got solid footing before letting me go.

"Elena."

"First faller: Elena!" The blonde, who I assumed was called Six, smirked at me.

"Welcome to Dauntless." Came from the dark.

A hand reached out for me and pulled me away from what little light the hole I fell through let in. I moved as far to the back as I possibly could. I knew I needed to get my shit together and fast. Jesse had carried me onto the train, three guys had to throw me onto the roof, and Peter pushed me seven stories down into Dauntless. I hadn't done anything by myself to prove I was Dauntless and if things kept working out like that, I was going to get Izzy killed.

"First jumper: Jesse!"

Ice spread through my veins as his name fell on my ears, I looked up with hard, cold eyes as he took a step in my direction. He visibly gulped and took a step back before turning to watch the rest of them all fall from what appeared to be the sky at this angle. I saw a flash of red, Jill. Her gaze fell on Jesse before she spotted me. She was white as a ghost. It didn't make sense why she would chose Dauntless when her aptitude test said Erudite. The adrenaline rush just wasn't her thing like it was mine. In that instance, as Jill started to rush in my direction, I was thankful Jesse was here to be overbearing and hold her back.. Signalling that I needed a moment to pull myself together. So with baited breath Jill, Jesse, and I watched the others all drop one by one into the net.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.

I chose Dauntless and for Izzy.. I would be Dauntless. Now I would just have to convince everyone else to stop babying me. I knew if I couldn't keep up with the train to jump on, there was no way I would pass initiation. No way I would be able to save Izzy. _You'll need help to get there though._ Jeanine's words rang through my ears like a banshee scream. _Befriend one of the leaders._ Crystal blue orbs came to mind as my heart leaped a little. I felt the sudden desire to let myself become consumed by his eyes. _With his help, you'll shine through._ What was his name? I felt myself become increasingly irritated at the fact that I had been so zoned out on the rooftop that I missed everything he had to say.

It wasn't until I saw _him_ flip out of the net that I shook myself free of my thoughts and tried to see what was going on around me.

Jesse and Jill seemed to be in a heated debate. The leader from the roof stood in a small circle with the guy that had the dark eyes, Six, and Peter. The latter was watching me out of the corner of his eye.. Which had drawn the leader's attention to me as well. I avoided both of their eyes and turned to observing the rest of the people in the cavern. Brett was in an awkward three-way hug with Zachary and some girl, mouthing for me to save him. I chuckled and shook my head while raising my hands up in surrender.

I still stood away from all the other initiates towards the back, just observing everyone from afar. I could feel Peter still watching me and based on how my muscles had not relaxed, keeping me on edge, I had no doubt that it was him. However, I refused to even look in his direction. He left me in Candor without so much as a goodbye and then pushed me off a seven story building. I wasn't too concerned with giving him any type of acknowledgement.

Taking a final deep breath, I started my way over to Brett, having enough of being a loner for the moment. He was standing off to the side looking like someone had ruffled his feathers, compared to just a few moments ago. "That little Candor bitch better hope they keep Transfers separate through the first phase like they usually do or I'm gonna put her in her fucking place, Owen!" I looked over in time to see a girl dressed in black with bright purple curls glaring at me. Beside her was a guy the size of a brick house with greasy blonde hair that hung below his eyes. I assumed him to be Owen as I felt my eyebrows come together in confusion and before I could blink, the purple haired girl was towering over me. "He's mine, bitch."

She went to shove me, but the next thing I knew Brett was standing between us. "Get over yourself, Ursula." His tone was low and threatening, his stance was rigid and showed no signs of backing down.

"Dauntless-born, come with me!" Shouted a guy with bright red hair that was in dreads. "There will be time for fighting later." His tone was bored and I couldn't find it in me to blame him.

I gave Brett a thumbs up to which he smiled slightly as he headed in the direction of his friends, but not before he made a point to slap my on the ass which earned a girlish giggle from me. I wasn't sure if it was safe for me to actually be friends with any of them, not even Jill, but I wasn't going to let my fears keep me from having a good time. Although, I couldn't help the questions and doubts that flooded my head. Would getting close to me put them all in danger? Would knowing me get everyone I knew killed? I kept my smile glued in place and didn't take my eyes off Brett until he was enveloped into the darkness that was our new home. The last thing I saw was Owen hauling Ursula away, her eyes set firmly on me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to focus on the guy with the dark eyes and not on the task Jeanine had asked of me or the threat of that Dauntless-born. Were all girls this insecure that didn't come from Candor? "The rest of you will come with me and for those of you who don't know, I'm Four like the number."

"Not all of you." This voice demanded respect and attention which caused me to glance behind me. The leader from the roof stood directly behind me, almost on top of me. "She stays." He ordered, gripping me firmly on the shoulder, earning an involuntary shudder to course through my small frame.

"Is that really necessary, Eric?" Six argued even though his voice held no room for it to take place. So Eric is his name. It seemed pretty nerdy to me.. Not that I'd tell him that. I briefly wondered if he was a transfer too.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His voice had me under a spell, his touch made me go weak in the knees, and his eyes had me in a trance.. I licked my lips subconsciously, wondering what it would do to me if his flesh on my flesh. I couldn't concentrate so I was thankful that he was just starring back at me in a demanding manor.

"If I say it's necessary then it is, _Six_." You could be blind and still see the hate radiating off these two. I tore my eyes away from his and forced myself not to look at them again.

Instead, I focused on Six, who mock bowed before saying, "Well by all means then.." There was no mistaking that these two were at odds. Her eyes were full of disdain and lips were set into a tight line while he wore an evil smirk on his clean shaven face.

I turned to watch as my fellow initiates all followed Four and Six. Jesse was having to push Jill along, never taking his eyes from mine. Still in my bad mood with the both of them, I made sure the last thing they saw was me hold up my middle finger in their direction.

The hand on my shoulder tightened just enough to get me to look back at him, causing my breath to hitch again. "Another Candor smart mouth.. Awesome." The tone in his voice sounded like he was trying to portray him being better then me, causing a fire to ignite in my belly. I raised a questioning eyebrow as he came around to face me, taking a few steps back.

"So you're the one." He looked over my body with a strange look in his eyes, one I had never seen before.

"Unfortunately." I smarted off. His eyes narrowed. "Feel free to kill me if you'd like."

He started forwards, circling me like he was a vulture. "Elena Pierce. Defected from Candor." I felt him come to a halt behind me.. Closer than before, so close his breath tickled my ear. "Daughter of Nathan and Melanie Pierce. Sister to Vanessa and Izabella Pierce." He was listing the facts about my life as if he was reading them from a book, except he was reciting them from memory. I shivered at the thought of how a stranger knew my life better than I ever could. "Received the peace serum for beating a Dauntless dependent bloody a year ago." He looks thoughtful as he comes back around to face me, "Trey Wiggins. He's in your initiate class. Said on the report that he was in pursuit of becoming your next sexual escapade. Would you like to enlighten on that?"

"Not really." I snapped.

He smirked. "You know, with your sexual achievements in the past year and a half maybe you could just sleep your way into Dauntless?"

"Wouldn't that just be too easy?" I sneer, looking him up and down. "I was always told nothing in Dauntless was suppose to be easy. Including the people."

Eric takes one small step towards me, pressing his chest into mine. "Maybe I'll just ask Peter how hard it was to get you on your back." I bite down on my lip to hold back from telling him the truth.. Most people feared the truth, even the Dauntless. If I didn't know any better though, I would have sworn the look he was giving me was a teasing one. Like he wanted me to fight back and challenge him.

When I said nothing, he continued a glint of light fleeing from his eyes. "Back to what I was saying. Were you aware that your mother use to be an Amity dependent and your father a Erudite dependent?" Again, I said nothing. His amused smirk turned into a heated glare. "You'll do well to appease me, Pierce. If you don't want to face the wrath of myself or Jeanine." The heat I was feeling from his glare seemed to warm my body and cause a butterfly effect in my stomach as his gaze caught mine in a death grip.

I couldn't even begin to stomach the thoughts that raced through my mind in that moment. "Maybe I want to feel your wrath." Slipped off my tongue before I could stop it. His smirk faltered. I could picture myself submitting to him in any way he wanted. I shook my head to clear my foggy mind from the unwanted thoughts. He was right and I had to hold on to that for now. I had to play their pet whether I wanted to or not. I took a small step closer as his eyes started to cloud with confusion. "However may I please you?" _Sir,_ I thought sarcastically.

Confusion soon turned into amusement, "Go catch up to the others." He ushered me towards the darkness, "I'll find you after dinner. We have a lot of getting acquainted to do, Initiate." I was encased in darkness all around me, bumping into walls and tripping over the uneven ground. "Tell no one what we spoke of." He whispered into my ear, placing his hand on my stomach and leading me through the tunnels. I tried to remember my footing, so this would be easier the next time.. But his hand was setting fire to my skin which ceased any hope of concentrating on where he was leading me.

The next thing I knew, his hand was no longer on my hip and I was surrounded by dim lights. I turned around to thank him, but Eric had already disappeared. I felt my face scrunch in confusion. I had a strong feeling that he was going to confuse me a lot, he had that kinda vibe about him. I sighed, turning back to observe the current corridor I was standing in. There was a door in the middle that a lot of voices were echoing out of.

I slowly made my way into the room and was immediately drawn to Peter's voice. "This year all of you will sleep in the same dormitory. Transfers and Dauntless-born."

"You will train separately however." I looked to my left to see Six and Four. "We can't have you learning each others' weaknesses like that." Six spat out, as if it tasted bad, causing Four to smirk.

He cleared his throat before he said, "But you'll fight together." He looked at us all pointedly, stopping to stare Peter down. "This year we want to know who is truly the most Dauntless of you all."

I caught Peter's eye roll, signalling he didn't care to receive the message Four wanted to give him. "You'll notice that there are only thirty beds," Peter started before gesturing to Six to continue.

"We didn't expect you all to make it into the Compound. We usually lose atleast two of you before we get this far into things." You couldn't miss the grimace that took over her features or the way Four laid a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"It'll take a few days to get another bed in here. So make do." With that, he turned and left without a backwards glance.

However, Six stayed behind and smiled kindly at me before coming to stand next to me. "Sorry to tell you, but it seems Eric helped draw the short end of the stick for you." I raised an eyebrow at her as if to say 'The what of the what?' so she tried again. "Because you were the last one in here.. All the beds are taken so you'll have to find someone to bunk with until we can figure something else out."

"Oh." Was my genius response as I took in everyone around me. "Maybe the Dauntless with the purple hair will want to be little spoon?" I quipped, looking back to Six who just started to shake her head as a quiet laugh escaped her.

"With that mouth and Eric already having taken a special interest in you? Yeah, you're gonna get in some trouble here." She stated with finality in her voice.

Before either one of us could respond, a shadow fell on us. I refused to turn around. I knew who it was. "Elena," I felt my muscles tense as his hand ran down my arm.

"Peter, you heard Eric earlier." Six growled, starring heatedly over my head. To my surprise, his hand disappeared and it was just Six and I again. "You two got history, Candor?" I smirked at Six.

A humorless chuckle fell from my lips, "Can't call something history that never actually ended, can you?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Again, please leave any thoughts of have in the review or PM me!


End file.
